fantasystoriesbysandrafandomcom-20200214-history
GC Colour Meanings
In Goddess' Chosen the colours on the characters' clothes often determine what class or position they have in the society. These colour codes differ between the three countries. Devondale -- Jhepaliah Beige Beige is the colour worn by members of the Nomad Council. It is often achieved by bleaching the regular brown clothes. People wearing beige * Ermete * Hermes Black Black is not often worn by people in Jhepaliah due to that it attracts heat. It is, however, worn by people living in the Secret Villages to symbolize their status as outcasts. In this area the temperature is much cooler and thus black is not avoided for practical reasons. People wearing black * Asher * Elanor Blue Among the nomads, blue is worn by the oldest woman in each family seated on the Nomad Council, usually the wife of the council member but it can also be the oldest daughter. In the city shades of blue are worn by upper class men who are not yet of age and are therefore unmarried. People wearing blue * Admete * Albus * Petronella Brown Brown is the traditional colour of unmarried nomads or nomads who are not part of the Nomad Council. In the cities it is worn by the poor and lower class, but also by the guards. Although they wear brown leather instead of other types of fabric, which means that they still stand out. People wearing brown * Eirwen * Evangeline * Gemma * Horace * Lisette * Melissah * Tereza Gold Details in gold are woven into the clothes of highly ranked people both in the cities and among the nomads. People wearing gold * Ermete * Hermes * Linden Green In the city shades of green is worn by members of the Jhepaliah Lords' families, both male and female. The Lords themselves are often decked completely in green to symbolize their status and prosperity. People wearing green * Albus * Karen * Linden * Oscar Grey Grey is worn by the poor people in the cities, often signalling that they live in the slums. People wearing grey * Eirwen Pink Pink is a common colour among upper class women in the cities, no matter their maritial status or rank. People wearing pink * Celeste * Jenna Purple Purple is a common colour among upper class women in the cities, mainly married ones but there is no rule that forbids unmarried women to wear it as well. People wearing purple * Celeste * Fanney * Jenna Red Red is rare in Jhepaliah and is often only worn by some elite members of the various guard factions. People wearing red * Gemma * Horace Silver Details in silver are often woven into the clothes of the heirs of the Jhepaliah Lords. People wearing silver * Oscar Yellow Yellow is a colour worn by unmarried upper class women in the cities. The colour can also occur among unmarried female nomads aspiring to leave the nomad life for the cities - they colour their regular brown clothes so that they appear yellow. People wearing yellow * Cathryn * Karen Valdon High -- Category:Goddess' Chosen